


If it doesn't hurt, then what's a love for

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5 Times, Anniversary, Confrontations, Doubt, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot Collection, Relationship Advice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Questa storia deve finire. Davvero, non capisco perché l’ItaJan ti faccia quest’effetto. Giuro che noialtri riusciamo ad avere relazioni perfettamente salutari e normali dopo aver finito di girare.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	If it doesn't hurt, then what's a love for

**If it doesn’t hurt, then what’s a love for**

**(A.K.A5 volte in cui l’ItaJan ha ostacolato il romanticism + 1 volta in cui ha aiutato)**

**_01 – Until the levee breaks_ **

“Seriamente, non penso di aver mai visto una cosa del genere in vita mia.”

Yuto l’aveva stuzzicato per parecchio tempo ormai; e Hikaru, a dire il vero, non ne sarebbe stato affatto infastidito, se non fosse stato che erano arrivati a casa adesso, che aveva dei piani che e gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto che il fidanzato la piantasse in modo da poterglieli esporre.

“Va bene, va bene. Ho preso in braccio un gatto, sai che roba. Esagero il più delle volte, sai? Non ho _così_ paura.” bofonchiò, sedendosi sul divano e scuotendo la testa.

“Ovviamente. Se non conti quella volta che hai chiesto a tua nipote – che all’epoca aveva sette anni – di salvarti dal gatto che era entrato nella cucina di tua madre.” Yuto fece un sorrisetto e andò a sedersi accanto a lui, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo e avvicinandosi a baciargli una guancia; l’affetto era un mezzo di tastare il terreno, suppose Hikaru.

“D’accordo, ho paura dei gatti. Li odio e li disprezzo. Ma sono anche un professionista, giusto? Kekeke mi ha chiesto di fingere di essere ipnotizzato e allora l’ho fatto, fine della storia.” gli fece notare.

“Hai _baciato_ quella povera bestia, Hikka!” disse allora Yuto, e quella fu l’ultima goccia.

Hikaru si mise in ginocchio, spingendo Yuto con la schiena contro il divano a divincolarsi mentre cercava di sfuggire alla sua presa, incapace di smettere di ridere.

“Sta’ fermo, Yutti. Sto cercando di ucciderti.” sibilò Yaotome, cosa che fece solo ridere più forte Nakajima. “E smettila di ridere, non era così divertente.”

“Non posso. Era divertente abbastanza, vale la pena morire per questo.” gli disse il fidanzato, ch epoi riuscì a liberarsi della presa di Hikaru sui suoi polsi e lo spinse via, invertendo le posizioni e avvicinandosi a baciarlo.

Cosa che, a dire il vero, il più grande gli lasciò fare; dopotutto, non doveva essere così arrabbiato.

“Beh, avevo in programma di portarti fuori a cena stasera.” disse Hikaru quando il più piccolo si allontanò. “Ma ora non credo proprio che lo farò. Penso che resteremo in casa e cucinerai tu.” incrociò le braccia, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Yuto si mise dritto, e lo guardò.

“Innanzitutto, credo che la punizione sia eccessiva rispetto al crimine. Secondo, non è giusto che per colpa dell’ItaJan non possiamo goderci una cena romantica insieme.” sorrise, sentendosi piuttosto compiaciuto. “E terzo, farmi cucinare sembra più una punizione per te che per me.” sorrise.

Hikaru si mise a sedere, portandogli le mani intorno alla vita, incapace di trattenere un sorriso.

“Non è una punizione eccessiva, è colpa tua che ti sei spinto troppo oltre. Perciò, in effetti, non è stato l’ItaJan che ha rovinato tutto, sei stato tu.” gli fece notare. “Quanto alla terza... effettivamente hai ragione, faremo meglio a ordinare una pizza o qualcosa del genere. Ho bisogno di mettere qualcosa di decente in bocca, ho baciato un gatto oggi.” lo spinse via, alzandosi per recuperare il telefono. Si accorse che il più piccolo stava per dire qualcosa, e si affrettò a fermarlo. “E niente battute sul mettere cose decenti in bocca. Il romanticismo è già morto stasera, non c’è bisogno di infierire sul suo cadavere.”

Yuto si alzò in piedi, con uno sguardo colpevole, lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.

“Andiamo, Hikka. Non esagerare. È lecito che ti prenda un po’ giro, di solito accade il contrario.” gli fece notare, abbassandosi a dargli un bacio sul collo. “Non possiamo fare qualcosa di molto, molto romantico anche se per un po’ sono stato uno stronzo?” mormorò, il più lascivo che gli riuscì essere.

Hikaru gli mise con decisioni le mani sulle spalle, spingendolo via.

“Beh, visto il tono che stai usando, possiamo senz’altro fare sesso. A quello non direi mai di no.” fece una pausa e un ghigno. “Spero solo che sappia che non è una cosa molto, molto romantica.”

Yuto scoppiò a ridere e annuì.

“Lo so.” confermò. “Allora, ordina la pizza. Io vado a togliermi i vestiti. Direi che abbiamo circa quaranta minuti prima che la consegnino, abbiamo fatto molto in molto meno.” lo baciò, sorridendo apertamente. “Lasciamoci il romanticismo per quando non sei stato costretto a toccare un gatto, d’accordo?” suggerì, facendo come per andarsene; Hikaru gli tenne un polso, fermandolo.

“Ti amo lo stesso, lo sai, vero?” mormorò, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo e premendosi contro di lui, esattamente come il più piccolo aveva fatto prima.

“Non puoi dirmi che mi ami e accidentalmente farmi sentire che ce l’hai già duro. Mi hai detto che il sesso non è romantico.” fece un sorrisetto, ma si spinse verso di lui, provocandolo. “Allora, ho fame. In più di un senso. Possiamo seguire il piano o no?”

E Hikaru lo spinse via, scuotendo la testa.

“Chiamo la pizzeria. Sarò in camera tra due minuti circa, se per allora non sarai completamente nudo non avrai romanticismo e non avrai nemmeno sesso.”

“Al tuo servizio.” disse Yuto, prima di sparire oltre la porta della stanza da letto.

Hikaru era contrariato, in un certo senso; o tanto contrariato quanto poteva esserlo alla prospettiva di avere il fidanzato nudo tutto per sé entro due minuti.

Sospirò, afferrando il telefono.

Certe volte era davvero difficile non portarsi dietro il lavoro.

**_02 – I surrender honestly_ **

“Dio, sono stanco.”

Così. Niente ‘Ciao, Hikka’. Niente ‘Ehi, non ci siamo visti per tutto il giorno, cos’hai fatto di bello?’. Niente ‘Ultimamente non passiamo mai tempo insieme, che ne diresti di fare qualcosa stasera?’.

No. Era stanco.

E Hikaru lo capiva, davvero. Aveva avuto la sua buona parte di giorni stancanti girando l’ItaJan, ma pensava che avrebbe trovato comunque il modo di ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo per Yuto.

Pur con ciò, sorrise al fidanzato quando questi collassò sul divano, e si andò a sedere accanto a lui, massaggiandogli confortevolmente le spalle.

Il più piccolo gemette, sorridendo.

“È di questo che ho bisogno, davvero. Nessuno capirà mai quanto sia fortunato a tornare a casa da te.” mormorò, perso nel tocco delle mani del più grande.

“Potevi andare ad un centro massaggi. Ci avresti anche guadagnato un lieto fine.” lo prese in giro, cercando di non suonare troppo acido.

Yuto, ad ogni modo, non se ne accorse.

“Non ce l’avrò qui?” chiese, alzando la testa e fingendosi sorpreso, spingendosi incontro al tocco del più grande. “Sul serio, comunque. È stato infernale, giuro. Ho dovuto insegnare a un bambino a ricevere a baseball, e ho scoperto che davvero non fa per me. Pensavo di essere un po’ meglio di così.” scrollò le spalle.

“Te la cavi bene a baseball.” rispose Hikaru, istintivamente. “Beh... a dire il vero, in confronto a me. Il che suppongo non sia molto.” ridacchiò. “Com’era il bambino?”

“Carino, davvero. Alla fine, credo di essere riuscito ad aiutarlo.” gemette quando Hikaru massaggiò un punto particolarmente dolorante. “Ma è stata comunque dura. Ho passato tutto il pomeriggio a raccogliere palle da baseball in giro per una palestra e a lanciarle. Sto avendo qualche difficoltà a capire se mi facciano più male le braccia o le gambe.” si lamentò. “E tu? Com’è stata la tua giornata?” chiese, e Hikaru decise che adesso poteva mettere un po’ più d’impegno nel massaggio.

“Non male. Sai, non so davvero che fare di me stesso quando non ci sei tu, quindi sono andato da Kota e sono stato un po’ lì. Kei ha preparato il pranzo.” sospirò. “Niente di che, davvero.” disse, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. “Allora, sei davvero, davvero stanco?” chiese, tentativamente.

Yuto doveva aver sentito qualcosa di strano nella sua voce; si mise a sedere, incrociando le gambe e avvicinandosi, come per guardarlo meglio.

“Sì. Sono davvero vicino all’addormentarmi su questo divano e svegliarmi tra due giorni.” dichiarò, attento a sottolineare quanto fosse effettivamente stanco. “Perché? Stavi davvero pensando a quel lieto fine? Perché in quel caso penso che non sarei molto utile. Ma, ehi, stiamo insieme da anni. Non ho obiezioni se vuoi fare sesso con me mentre dormo.”

Hikaru gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, alzandosi e scuotendo la testa.

“È sorprendente come certe volte riesca a essere più disgustoso di me.” lo rimproverò, sbuffando. “E, per una volta, non stavo pensando a nessun lieto fine. Stavo solo pensando...” sospirò, scrollando le spalle. “Niente. Pensavo che saremmo potuti uscire a cena, andare in un posto carino. Dato che ultimamente non abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme. Ma suppongo che se sei stanco sarà per un’altra sera.” disse, poi fece come per dirigersi in cucina per scoprire se avessero effettivamente qualcosa da mangiare per cena.

“Hikka.” sentì mormorare al più piccolo, e gli ci volle un attimo per fermarsi e un altro per voltarsi a guardarlo.

“Sì?” aprì gli occhi in un’espressione innocente, cercando di non mostrarsi deluso.

“Vieni a sederti con me.” chiese il più piccolo, la voce più bassa, decisa, e a Hikaru non passò neanche per la mente di non farlo.

Tornò sul divano, accogliendo volentieri Yuto quando il più piccolo si fece spazio tra le sue braccia.

“Suppongo che abbia anche fame, dovresti lasciarmi andare a pensare alla cena.” gli fece notare, un sorrisetto in viso.

“Tra un minuto.” disse il più piccolo. “Mi dispiace, Hikka. Ma sono davvero stremato. So che ti annoi quando non sono qui, mi dispiace. Davvero. Ma perché non possiamo passare una bella serata qui, mangiare qualcosa per cena e poi, non so, guardare un film?” chiese, suonando piuttosto ragionevole.

“Hai ragione.” rispose Hikaru, sospirando. “Capisco che sei stanco, non me la sono presa.” gli fece sapere, sorridendo e avvicinandosi a dargli un bacio sulla fronte. “È solo che alle volte mi manchi. Tutto qui.”

Yuto aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Che vuol dire ti manco?” chiese, perplesso. “Siamo sempre insieme, tranne quando dobbiamo girare separati per l’ItaJan o cose del genere. Direi che ti saresti dovuto stancare di me per tutto il tempo che passiamo insieme.” scherzò.

“Tu ti sei stancato di me?” chiese Hikaru, alzando un sopracciglio e facendo un sorridendo.

“Per niente. Ma io sono una persona molto paziente.” si voltò nel suo abbraccio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ma, seriamente Hikka... che vuol dire che ti manco?”

Hikaru poteva scegliere di aprirsi un po’, di cercare di spiegare come si sentisse, ma non riuscì a farlo.

Avrebbe fatto sentire Yuto in colpa, l’avrebbe confuso e non si sentiva pronto a spiegargli i propri contorti processi mentali, non quando era così stanco.

“Non vuol dire niente.” lo liquidò, scrollando le spalle. “Solo che voglio passare il maggior tempo possibile con te.” lo baciò, portandogli le mani al viso. “Soprattutto quando stai cercando di insegnare cose ai bambini. Sei tenero con loro.” sorrise contro le sue labbra, poi si allontanò e si mise nuovamente in piedi. “Ora che questa è risolta, posso andare a preparare la cena? Ti amo e tutto il resto, ma non posso vivere solo della tua presenza.”

Yuto sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non stava dicendo, ma parve realizzare che non avrebbe ottenuto niente al momento.

“Va bene. Va’ a cucinare. Anche se, sai, non credo che ti seguirò, sto troppo comodo qui sul divano. Sei certo di poter sopravvivere il tempo che ti ci vorrà a cucinare senza di me?” lo prese in giro, ridacchiando.

Hikaru si protese di nuovo verso di lui, e questo bacio fu più profondo dei primi; schiuse le labbra, cercò la sua lingua, il suo sapore, sentendosi piuttosto orgoglioso di sé quando sentì il più piccolo gemere contro la sua bocca.

“Questo dovrebbe darmi la carica nel frattempo.” mormorò, tirando fuori la lingua e leccandogli giocosamente le labbra.

Il più piccolo non rispose, e Hikaru fu felice di aver finalmente trovato un modo di farlo stare zitto.

Anche se, comunque, aveva perso un altro round.

Ma lungi da lui arrendersi; avrebbe avuto Yuto come lo voleva, non importava quanti film guardati sul divano gli ci sarebbero voluti per ottenerlo.

**_03 – Everything’s in kilter_ **

_“Beh, stiamo facendo questa cosa per cui dobbiamo produrre un mini-drama. È pazzesco, giuro. Io sono il regista. Ci... ci potrebbe volere più del previsto.”_

Hikaru respirò a fondo.

Una volta, due.

Tre.

Oh, poteva perdere la pazienza, e Yuto lo sapeva bene. Doveva essere per quello che aveva usato quella voce emozionata, sapendo che il più grande era raramente in grado di resistere.

Beh, Hikaru questa volta si sarebbe sforzato.

“Pensavo che Kekeke avesse detto che sareste stati a casa per cena.” disse, ancora non mostrando irritazione nella propria voce, ma Yuto sapeva bene di non essere ancora in salvo.

O, almeno, Hikaru lo sperava.

 _“Sì, lo so. Ho... ho complicato un po’ le cose. Ma voglio che venga bene, mi piace davvero il progetto. Dai-chan ha finito da un po’, io devo solo rifinire qualche dettaglio e tornare agli studios per registrare il commento.”_ fece una pausa, esitando. _“Mi dispiace così tanto, Hikka.”_ aggiunse, cercando di esprimere il massimo della contrizione.

Yaotome non avrebbe abboccato.

“Dovrebbe.” mormorò, risucchiando un labbro tra i denti. “Non penso di chiedere molto, Yuto. Dopo tutte le volte in cui ti ho detto che volevo passare un po’ di tempo con te, finalmente riusciamo a organizzarci, abbiamo una prenotazione in un bel posto e tu devi...” sospirò, scuotendo la testa, sebbene il più piccolo non potesse vederlo. “Non importa. Va’ a fare quello che devi fare. Chiamo il ristorante per annullare.” disse alla fine.

“ _Hikka, lo so che sei deluso. Voglio solo fare le cose per bene, è lavoro alla fine, no? Sai che non mi piace fare le cose a metà. Possiamo sempre andare a cena un’altra volta, no?”_

Hikaru amava il fidanzato.

Amava come riuscisse quasi a convincerlo che non fosse successo niente, amava come fosse così maledettamente adorabile e amorevole da portarlo quasi al punto di dimenticare perché si fosse arrabbiato.

C’era andato così vicino che a Hikaru quasi dispiaceva che non si fosse fermato una frase prima.

“Sì, certo. Possiamo fare un’altra volta, non è che stasera fosse niente di speciale.” disse, ora l’irritazione ovvia, ma non lasciò all’altro tempo di investigare. “Beh, sarò qui al tuo ritorno. Fa’ un buon lavoro.” gli disse, e riattaccò.

Incredibile.

~

Yuto cercò di fare il minor rumore possibile quando tornò a casa.

Era davvero tardi, ma era qualcosa che poteva anche giocare a suo favore; Hikaru stava probabilmente dormendo, quindi avrebbe dovuto attendere la mattina successiva per ucciderlo.

Yuto fece una smorfia al pensiero.

Anche lui pensava che ultimamente non passassero abbastanza tempo insieme, ed era stato così felice quando il fidanzato gli aveva proposto di andare fuori a cena, cosa che non facevano da un po’.

Ma il lavoro era lavoro, era sempre stato così, e sapeva che Hikaru al posto suo avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Camminò in punta di piedi verso la camera da letto, e si fermò a metà strada nel salotto.

C’era una lampada accesa, l’unica luce nella stanza, ma era sufficiente perché Yuto vedesse il fidanzato addormentato sul divano, una coperta attorcigliata tra le gambe e la testa che penzolava dal bracciolo.

Si morse un labbro, imprecando tra i denti.

Rimandare la predica al mattino successivo non valeva davvero far svegliare Hikaru con una vertebra incrinata.

Si sedette sul bordo del divano, portando una mano alla spalla del più grande e accarezzandolo lentamente, sfiorandogli la pelle con la punta delle dita, cercando di essere il più delicato possibile.

“Hikka?” lo chiamò, avvicinandosi e dandogli un bacio delicato sulla mandibola.

Quello parve funzionare.

Yaotome gemette, agitandosi leggermente e poi aprendo gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando lo vide.

“Dove...” biascicò, mettendosi a sedere e guardandosi intorno. “Che ore sono?” chiese, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

Beh, Yuto avrebbe potuto mentire. Non era probabile che il più grande controllasse l’ora per verificare che stesse dicendo la verità.

Ma non era nemmeno detto che non lo facesse, perciò abbassò gli occhi e fece una smorfia.

“Le quattro del mattino.” ammise. “Te l’ho detto che ci sarebbe voluto un po’.” sussurrò, colpevole.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, alzandosi.

“Non importa. Tranne che ora ti addormenterai all’alba e domattina dobbiamo alzarci presto. Non è molto salutare.” disse, con voce completamente neutrale.

“Grazie per essere preoccupato per le mie ore di sonno.” gli disse Yuto, solo lievemente ironico. “Hikka, mi dispiace tanto, io...”

“Yu.” l’altro lo interruppe subito. Sbuffò, passandosi le mani sul viso un paio di volte per cercare di concentrarsi. “Non sono minimamente abbastanza sveglio per questo, ma cercherò di farla funzionare.” commentò. “Senti... non voglio fare la parte della moglie trascurata che aspetta a casa che il suo uomo torni dal lavoro e che se la prende perché è in ritardo. O perché si dimentica...” fece una pausa, leccandosi il labbro inferiore.

“Specialmente perché pensavo di essere _io_ la moglie.” Yuto non poté evitare di scherzare. “Cos’ho dimenticato?” chiese poi, corrugando la fronte.

“Era il nostro stramaledetto anniversario, Yuto.” lo informò Hikaru. “Ora, so che è una cosa stupida, e non mi interessa dell’anniversario in sé. Pensavo solo che potesse essere la scusa per fare qualcosa insieme, tutto qui.”

Yuto sbarrò gli occhi, prendendogli le mani.

“Dannazione!” disse, scuotendo la testa. “Dannazione, Hikka, mi dispiace così tanto, mi sono dimenticato completamente. Pensavo...” lanciò un’occhiata al calendario, come se l’avesse tradito. “Sono uno stronzo. E sono un idiota. E hai tutto il diritto di avercela con me, e ti prometto che farò del mio meglio per farmi perdonare, te lo giuro.” disse, giungendo le mani e avvicinandosi ad appoggiare la fronte contro la spalla del più grande.

Hikaru non poté evitare di ridere.

“Non essere stupido, Yutti.” gli disse, portandogli una mano alla nuca. “Come ho detto, non è per l’anniversario.” sospirò. “Ma spero davvero che questa cosa che hai fatto ti porti a Hollywood. Non vorrei aver rinunciato alla cena per niente.” lo prese in giro, facendolo ridacchiare.

“Non so se sono ancora a quel livello, ma è un buon inizio.” disse, e poi non riuscì a trattenere uno sbadiglio.

“Va bene, ho capito. Hai lavorato troppo, sei stanco e tutto il resto. Mettiamoti a letto, Scorsese.” disse, facendolo mettere dritto e protendendosi verso di lui per baciarlo.

“Dio, devo aver fatto qualcosa di buono per meritare una moglie così meravigliosa.” scherzò, seguendo il più grande in camera da letto.

“Non esagerare.” lo avvisò Hikaru, lasciandolo andare sul letto e lanciandogli il pigiama.

“No, sul serio. Ero terrorizzato dall’idea di dover dormire sul divano. Sei così comprensivo.” continuò Yuto, liberandosi velocemente dei vestiti e mettendosi sotto le coperte una volta sistematosi.

Hikaru gli si stese a fianco, sospirando.

“Lo so. Non mi meriti.” gli fece notare, ma non allontanò il più piccolo quando questi gli si accoccolò contro, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto.

“Buon anniversario in ritardo, Hikka.” mormorò, dandogli un bacio sul petto e poi chiudendo gli occhi, esausto.

“Sì. Quello.” ribatté il più grande, ma il fidanzato non parve sentirlo.

Hikaru cercò di rimettersi a dormire, sentendosi in qualche modo confortato dalla presenza di Yuto.

Forse, pensò, questo era tutto quello che poteva ottenere; avrebbe dovuto dimenticare cene e anniversari, e romanticismo e tutto il resto. Il loro lavoro era troppo per tutto quello.

Sentendo il respiro di Yuto contro la pelle e il corpo premuto contro il suo, comunque, pensava lo stesso che gli sarebbe potuta andare molto, molto peggio.

**_04 – The world will follow after_ **

Quando vide il fidanzato entrare in salotto, gli occhi vuoti e il viso incredibilmente pallido, Hikaru si spaventò a morte.

E il suo disagio crebbe quando Yuto, senza dire una parola, si lanciò su di lui, abbracciandolo.

“Yutti?” lo chiamò, avvolgendolo tra le braccia e dandogli pacche sulla schiena. “Yutti, va tutto bene?”

“No.” rispose il più piccolo, secco. “No, non va bene per niente, Hikka. Sono arrivato davvero, davvero vicino alla morte oggi.” sussurrò.

E Hikaru fece una smorfia, ma poi pensò che era sano e salvo tra le sue braccia, che chiaramente non era morto, e quindi concluse che forse stava un po’ esagerando.

“Okay, sentiamo. Cosa vi hanno fatto fare?” chiese, con un sorrisetto.

“Ti ricordi quella cosa degli scivoli che hanno fatto fare a Keito?” fece una pausa, scuotendo la testa. “Beh, certo che te lo ricordi. Si è lamentato per settimane. Solo che, oggi ho scoperto che ha perfettamente ragione. Lo staff sta cercando di ucciderci e non lo sapevamo.” disse, teatralmente.

Hikaru sorrise, allontanandosi lievemente per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Allora? Che tipo di scivoli vi hanno fatto provare oggi?” chiese, ancora poco impressionato.

“Naturali.” rispose Yuto, la voce debole.

E sebbene sembrasse piuttosto spaventoso, lo sguardo sul viso del più piccolo era comunque troppo esilarante per prenderlo sul serio.

“Beh, sei sopravvissuto. Sono orgoglioso di te solo per questo.” si prese leggermente gioco di lui, accarezzandogli una guancia con la punta del naso.

Yuto non parve troppo felice del modo in cui stava minimizzando la sua impresa.

“Prendimi in giro quanto ti pare. Tu ti saresti rifiutato di farlo. Non vedo l’ora che veda la clip, è stato davvero spaventoso, Hikka. Ci hanno fatti scivolare di testa da una rupe che sarà stata larga una cosa come cinque metri. Avrei potuto sbattere la testa e morire, così. E allora non saresti stato così spiritoso.” gli fece notare, incrociando le braccia e allontanandosi da lui, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale.

“Mi dispiace tanto, Yu. Non volevo dire che non sia stato difficile.” disse Hikaru, ma continuò a sorridere. “Ma sei vivo, no? Contro ogni aspettativa. Anche considerando il fatto che siamo troppo remunerativi perché l’agenzia ci lasci morire scivolando giù da delle rapide.” risucchiò un labbro tra i denti e cercò di avvicinarsi di nuovo, felice quando vide che il fidanzato non lo respingeva.

Si fece spazio tra le sue gambe e si sporse in avanti, dandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Non saprei. Siamo ancora in nove e siamo al decimo anno. Forse vogliono farci prendere la strada dei KAT-TUN.” commentò Yuto con una smorfia.

“Allora? Chi suggerisci che metta incinta chi?” chiese Hikaru quasi distrattamente, perso nella pelle del fidanzato. “Non è che Dai-chan e Ryosuke non ci provino, ma ho come la sensazione che non funzionerà.”

Fu costretto ad allontanarsi, perché Yuto rideva troppo forte per continuare a tormentargli il collo.

“Sei l’essere umano più idiota mai esistito sulla terra, ma amo lo stesso il modo in cui riesci a distrarmi.” gli disse, tirandoselo nuovamente vicino e baciandolo.

“Felice di essere utile.” mormorò Hikaru contro la sua pelle, e poi sospirò. “Allora, adesso che ti sei completamente dimenticato della tua esperienza di pre-morte, pensi che potremmo...”

“Fermo.” lo interruppe Yuto, mettendosi dritto a sedere e guardandolo negli occhi. “Fatti fermare subito: se stai parlando di sesso suppongo di poter riuscire ad aprire le gambe in qualche modo e gemere il tuo nome un paio di volte. Se quello che vuoi suggerire è qualcosa che non includa me steso su questo divano a pensare a come sarei potuto morire, temo di non essere dell’umore adatto.” disse, e per rimarcare il concetto tornò ad appoggiarsi contro lo schienale, incrociando le braccia.

Hikaru sospirò, facendo una smorfia.

“E poi dici che sono io l’idiota.” commentò, sospirando. “Questa storia deve finire. Davvero, non capisco perché l’ItaJan ti faccia quest’effetto. Giuro che noialtri riusciamo ad avere relazioni perfettamente salutari e normali dopo aver finito di girare.”

“Beh, chiaramente.” si lamentò Yuto. “Voi venite mandati a insegnare a bambini come andare in bicicletta, comodamente seduti sul retro di un furgone.” alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ti sei mai domandato perché Keito sia ancora single?” aggiunse poi, e per quanto ci provasse, Hikaru non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

“Penso lo stesso che esageri. E che un giorno, quando tornerai da una delle tue terribili location e io non sarò qui ad aspettarti, ti dispiacerà moltissimo di aver cercato di comprare il mio affetto con il sesso e avermi privato completamente di romanticismo.”

Yuto fece un sorriso storto, tirandolo giù contro di sé.

“Va bene, allora. Giuro che, _dopo stasera_ , farò un sincero sforzo di trovare abbastanza tempo e voglia di vivere per fare qualcosa di romantico con te. Sarà sdolcinato e disgustoso. Ci saranno petali di rosa e candele e canzoni melense.” scherzò, ravviando i capelli del più grande. “Ma ho bisogno di stasera, Hikka. Ho bisogno di svegliarmi domattina ed essere felice di essere ancora vivo. Ho bisogno di elaborare il fatto di essere stato gettato giù da una cascata. Non sarei davvero molto utile in questo momento.”

“Con te è sempre la stessa storia, rimandare finché...” il più grande si fermò, corrugando la fronte. “Hai detto ‘cascata’?” chiese poi, confuso.

“Ammettilo, pensavi che mi stessi lamentando tanto per niente.” Yuto scosse il capo. “E non rimando sempre. Sto solo dicendo che avrai la tua serata, esattamente come la vuoi tu. E che mi farò perdonare, ma che devo davvero essere dell’umore adatto.” lo rassicurò, poi si stiracchiò e si mise in piedi. “Ora, posso andare a farmi una doccia? Ho bisogno di togliermi di dosso la natura il meglio possibile.”

Hikaru parve pensarci, poi scosse la testa.

“Non ancora.” disse. “Dato che sei troppo scosse per darmi qualcos’altro, accetterò la tua offerta.” lo spinse di nuovo giù, sorridendo diabolicamente. “Preparati ad aprire le gambe e gemere il mio nome un paio di volte.” sussurrò, godendosi il gemito del più piccolo.

Si sarebbe preso quello che poteva, quello era certo.

E forse doveva ammettere che Yuto aveva ragione, l’ItaJan stava seriamente cercando di ucciderlo; o, quantomeno, ferirlo gravemente, insieme alla loro relazione.

Ma avrebbe mostrato all’intera produzione di poter essere più testardo di loro. Ci voleva decisamente più di un tuffo da una cascata per distrarlo dal proposito di passare un po’ di tempo di qualità con il proprio fidanzato.

**_05 – Vows are spoken to be broken_ **

“Hikka, sono le nove, non pensi che dovresti...”

Vedendo l’occhiataccia che gli lanciò Hikaru, Kei decise che era meglio tacere.

“Ha promesso.” disse, digrignando i denti. “Ha fottutamente promesso, e ho anche parlato con Kekeke, sono stato molto casuale, e mi ha detto che avrebbero finito di girare al massimo alle otto.” disse, la voce così pericolosamente calma che il più grande temeva sul serio che sarebbe esploso.

“Lo so, me l’hai già detto un migliaio di volte.” disse, sospirando. “Ma ti è capitato di girare per l’ItaJan, no? Sai che ci sono sempre problemi, e se non ha chiamato probabilmente vuol dire che...”

“No. Non vuol dire niente. Devono essere bloccati nel traffico, è venerdì sera, succede. E dev’essergli morto il telefono.” si leccò le labbra. “Hai provato di nuovo con Yabu?” chiese.

Kei stava cominciando a irritarsi seriamente per il fatto che il più piccolo non lo lasciasse finire di parlare. Inoltre stava cominciando a preoccuparsi per Kota, nonostante sapesse che era perfettamente normale essere in ritardo dopo le riprese.

Ma ovviamente Hikaru doveva trasformare una cosa semplice in un caso di stato.

“Sì. Scatta la segreteria. Forse sono in qualche punto dove non prende bene, Hikka, non...”

“Prende bene in autostrada.” gli fece notare, e per Kei fu l’ultima goccia.

“Hikaru!” si alzò dal divano, guardandolo arrabbiato. “Senti, mi dispiace che te la sia presa, mi dispiace che siano in ritardo e tutto il resto. Ma hai bussato alla mia porta, sei a casa mia, stai bevendo tutto il mio caffè, quindi il minimo che potresti fare e lasciarmi finire di parlare e cercare di ragionare. Non può semplicemente essere che abbiano finito di girare tardi, nonostante quello che ti ha detto Kekeke?”

Hikaru sospirò, con una smorfia.

“Scusa.” bofonchiò. “So che sono una seccatura. Suppongo di essere stato una seccatura anche per Yuto, ultimamente.” ammise. “Non lo so. Sembra come se non riuscissimo a passare tempo insieme. È sempre stanco o in ritardo o ha qualche scusa per evitare...” fece una pausa, scuotendo la testa. “Odio sentirmi così poco come me stesso. Io non sono così.”

Kei lo guardò, poi tornò a sedersi accanto a lui e gli prese con decisione il caffè.

“Si chiama essere in una relazione, Hikka. C’è sempre qualcuno che si lamenta per cose del genere. Credici o no, persino Kota si lagna per il fatto che non passiamo abbastanza tempo insieme, a volte. E sai che non è da lui.” gli fece notare.

Hikaru sorrise.

“Così poco che sto pensando che te lo stia inventando per farmi sentire meglio.” commentò.

“Sono serio, fidati.” sospirò. “Senti, non è qualcosa per cui ti debba preoccupare. Succede con i nostri impegni. Ci sono momenti buoni e momenti meno buoni, a volte sembra solo che quelli meno buoni vadano avanti per un’eternità.” esitò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Sono certo che qualsiasi misterioso complotto abbia inventato che includa il fatto che Yuto si sta allontanando da te è pura finzione.” aggiunse, piuttosto certo di aver letto bene l’amico.

Hikaru arrossì, facendo una smorfia.

“Non ho...” cominciò a protestare, ma s’interruppe subito. “Beh, suppongo di averci pensato. Ma sono sicuro che chiunque sano di mente avrebbe avuto quantomeno il dubbio che ci sia qualcosa che non va.” stava per continuare, quando il telefono di Kei squillò.

Il più grande si affrettò a rispondere, piuttosto sollevato nel realizzare che si trattava di Kota.

“Sì, capisco. Beh, sei ancora con loro? Puoi dire a Yuto che Hikka è qui?” fece una pausa, tenendo Yaotome sulle spine. “D’accordo, allora aspettiamo qui. Ci vediamo dopo. Ti amo.” riattaccò e tergiversò, senza guardare il più piccolo negli occhi.

“Sto per arrabbiarmi, vero?” chiese Hikaru, sbuffando.

“Beh, non è proprio...” Kei sospirò. “A quanto sembra Yuya e Keito avevano fame, quindi hanno deciso di andare a mangiare. Stanno tornando, comunque. Ho detto a Ko che avresti aspettato Yuto qui e... oh, beh. Hai sentito cos’ho detto.” gli disse, a disagio.

Hikaru si lasciò andare contro il divano, con un verso lamentoso.

“Avevo davvero delle speranze serie su stasera. Pensavo che potessimo finalmente recuperare tutte le volte in cui abbiamo dovuto cancellare i nostri piani ultimamente, volevo solo...” si fermò, mordendosi le labbra. “Ma suppongo che non abbia importanza, giusti? Succede, è solo una fase. Sono sicuro che Yuto non si stia affatto allontanando da me.” disse, e non c’era traccia di ironia nella sua voce.

Solo rassegnazione, e Kei pensò che fosse molto, molto peggio.

~

Il silenzio regnava nell’abitacolo.

Yuto aveva seguito Yabu dentro l’appartamento del più grande, gli occhi bassi, e aveva cercato di prendere tempo per evitare di doversene andare e rimanere da solo con Hikaru.

Ma il più grande non era dell’umore, quindi dopo che Kota ebbe raccontato loro della giornata che avevano passato, aveva ringraziato Kei per avergli fatto compagnia e se n’erano andati.

Hikaru non gli aveva detto una parola durante tutto il tragitto verso casa; non perché fosse arrabbiato, ma perché la sua mente era così piena di pensieri che non riuscì proprio a fare conversazione.

Una volta arrivati a casa, si diresse verso la camera da letto, e Yuto cercò rifugio in bagno, borbottando di aver bisogno di una doccia.

Hikaru controllò l’ora: era abbastanza tardi da poter andare a letto. Non era particolarmente stanco, ma sentiva che sarebbe stata una buona strategia per evitare discussioni, almeno per il momento.

Non era certo di poter fingere che andasse tutto bene, e allo stesso tempo era stanco di essere sempre lui quello che si lamentava.

Pensava di essersela scansata in quel modo, ma quando Yuto uscì dal bagno la prima cosa che fece fu stendersi dietro di lui, abbracciandolo.

“Hikka...” mormorò, le labbra contro la pelle della sua spalla, la voce quasi implorante.

E Hikaru poteva resistere solo fino a un certo punto.

Portò una mano su quella del più piccolo sul proprio petto, accarezzandola con tenerezza.

“Non importa, Yutti.” disse, felice che l’altro non potesse vederlo in faccia. “Non sono arrabbiato.” lo rassicurò.

“È stata una giornata lunga.” si giustificò Yuto nonostante la rassicurazione. “Siamo andati in giro a girare, e quando Keito e Yuya hanno detto di avere fame... beh, non potevo lasciarli morire di fame perché tu e io avevamo piani. Avrei chiamato, ma non c’era campo, quando Kota ha ricevuto il messaggio di Kei ha chiamato e...”

Hikaru si mise a sedere e si voltò a guardarlo, cosa che parve abbastanza per far tacere il più piccolo.

“Ho detto che non sono arrabbiato, Yuto.” ripeté, deciso. “Anche la mia giornata è stata lunga. Era solo il momento sbagliato. Di nuovo.” sospirò, accarezzandogli il viso e sforzandosi di sorridere. “Sono stanco, credo che cercherò di dormire un po’ se non ti dispiace.” si sporse in avanti, dandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. “Buonanotte.”

Tornò sotto le coperte, e Yuto impiegò un po’ prima di unirsi di nuovo a lui, questa volta mantenendo le distanze.

“Buonanotte, Hikka. Ti amo.” mormorò, e c’era così tanto senso di colpa e così poco di tutto il resto nella sua voce che Hikaru non riuscì proprio a dirgli che lo amava anche lui.

**_+1 – And while my heart beats I promise I won’t let you down_ **

_A dire il vero, ultimamente non ho potuto vedere la mia ragazza._

Ridicolo. Ed era anche stata la prima cosa che gli era passata per la mente, ed era fortunato che non fosse andata peggio. Avrebbe dovuto uccidere Kei. Era stato lui a suggerire che si esercitassero con la parte della fidanzata. Gli aveva anche detto che voleva fargli un favore, e che sperava che la produzione non la tagliasse dalla messa in onda.

Non l’avevano fatto, ovviamente, perché altrimenti gli sarebbe andata troppo bene.

Yuto era strano già da un po’ di tempo, e dopo aver visto la clip era diventato ancora più strano.

Avevano mantenuto tutto molto civile dopo l’ultima debacle, ma non avevano davvero risolto i loro problemi, per cui l’ultima cosa che voleva Hikaru era crearne di nuovi.

Ovviamente Kei non poteva lasciare che le cose facessero il loro corso; Hikaru prese mentalmente nota di non sfogarsi mai più con lui.

 _“Seriamente, non posso credere che ti stia ancora lamentando_.” la sua voce gli giunse attraverso il telefono, e Hikaru poteva immaginarlo perfettamente sbuffare e incrociare le braccia, con il suo perfetto sguardo da genio incompreso.

Hikaru stava camminando dalla stazione verso casa, aveva effettivamente visto Kei meno di mezz’ora prima dopo aver girato con lui e Yuya, ma aveva pensato di chiamarlo per farsi fare compagnia durante il tragitto.

Inevitabilmente, la discussione era finita di nuovo sull’episodio incriminato.

“Certo che mi sto ancora lamentando. Io e Yuto eravamo già al limite, le cose sono solo peggiorate, te lo dico. Stamattina era distratto, mi ha a malapena salutato quando sono uscito.” sospirò. “Non aveva davvero bisogno di sentirmi lamentare del fatto che non riesco a vedere la mia ‘ragazza’ durante un segment, Kei.” gli fece notare, come aveva già fatto all’incirca duecento volte.

Sentì Kei sospirare prima di rispondere.

_“Beh, non mi interessa. Sei mio amico, e dovresti poterglielo dire se c’è qualcosa che non va tra di voi. Il fatto che tu sia più grande di lui non implica che debba essere solo tu a far funzionare le cose, no?”_

“Non si tratta di far funzionare le cose. Si tratta...” fece una pausa, realizzando solo in quel momento di essere arrivato a casa. “Si tratta di equilibrio, Kei. Posso dirgli una cosa solo un determinato numero di volte, se continuo così rischio di diventare irritante, e allora si stancherà davvero di me.” fece una smorfia, entrando in ascensore. “Inoltre, pensavo che avessi detto che Yuto non aveva colpe e che si tratta solo di una fase.”

Kei parve ignorare completamente la sua ultima frase, cosa che Hikaru trovò strana persino per lui.

“ _Sei già arrivato?”_ chiese, e ora sembrava stranamente emozionato.

“A casa? Sì, sono davanti alla porta adesso. Ma non vedo cosa...”

 _“Devo andare ora, Hikka. Tu... assicurati di divertirti.”_ fu tutto ciò che disse, e non diede tempo al più piccolo di rispondere prima di riattaccare.

Hikaru fissò il telefono nella propria mano per qualche secondo, stupito.

Divertirsi?

Aprì la porta, senza la minima idea di cosa volesse dire il più grande.

La porta non era chiusa a chiave, il che significava che Yuto almeno era a cassa; il pensiero, che fino a una settimana prima sarebbe stato piacevole, ora invece gli fece temere come sarebbe andata la serata.

“Sono tornato!” gridò dall’ingresso, appendendo la giacca e gettando le chiavi in uno svuotatasche, indossando le pantofole e dirigendosi verso il salotto, la fronte corrugata.

“Yutti?” disse.

“Qui! Qui, sono qui, sto... dannazione.” ci fu un lamento, e Hikaru si preoccupò. “In cucina, Hikka.”

Si affrettò a raggiungerlo, e quando lo fece si immobilizzò sulla soglia.

Yuto – che stava davvero bene a dire il vero, con un paio di pantaloni neri e una camicia bianca – era occupato ai fornelli, mescolando in una pentola e sporgendosi verso il lavello, una mano sotto l’acqua corrente.

“Bentornato.” disse, voltandosi per un momento a sorridergli. “Mi dispiace, devo aver sbagliato i miei calcoli. Il curry non si è addensato come doveva e nel frattempo le verdure si sono bruciate, quindi ho chiamato Yama-chan che mi ha detto di aggiungere un po’ d’acqua, ma ovviamente questo significa che ci vorrà un altro paio di minuti per...” si fermò, arrossendo, quando realizzò che il fidanzato non stava ascoltando una parola.

“Curry?” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a capire in mezzo a tutto. “Yuto, che stai...” fece qualche passo avanti, lanciando un’occhiata all’interno della pentola.

E sembrava effettivamente curry. E quello nel piatto accanto ai fornelli sembrava senz’altro yakitori. E il bloc notes appoggiato contro la parete recava la grafia di Yamada, con qualche disegno di passi particolarmente difficili della ricetta.

Hikaru era confuso.

“Che succede?” chiese, e prese il cucchiaio di legno dalle sue mani, spingendolo in modo che fosse davanti al lavello a prendersi cura della propria mano.

“Mi sono bruciato. Quando ho aggiunto l’acqua ha fatto schizzare il curry ovunque, inclusa la mia mano.” fece una smorfia.

“Non volevo dire... cioè, stai bene? Io...” Hikaru inclinò il capo, sentendosi piuttosto disorientato.

Yuto sorrise, annuendo.

“Tutto bene, non preoccuparti. Ma mi dispiace davvero per l’intoppo; nella mia mente era tutto più bello, con te che arrivavi a casa e trovavi la tavola già pronta.” fece un sorrisetto. “Non si può pianificare tutto. Yama-chan mi aveva avvertito che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.”

“Yama-chan?” chiese Hikaru, indicando il blocco con un cenno del capo.

Yuto sorrise, colpevole.

“Beh, è stato qui oggi pomeriggio. Mi ha più o meno insegnato a fare il riso al curry e lo yakitori. È un insegnante davvero pessimo, non è per niente paziente. Perciò gli ho fatto scrivere quello che dovevo fare. Forse avrei dovuto lasciarlo cucinare e basta, ma ho pensato che non sarebbe stato lo stesso.” sospirò, scrollando le spalle. Chiuse l’acqua, e prese il cucchiaio di legno dalle mani del più grande. “Puoi andare a fare una doccia e cambiarti, se vuoi. Dovrebbe esserci abbastanza tempo prima che sia tutto pronto.” gli disse.

Hikaru aveva un milione di domande, ma era ancora troppo confuso per elaborarle, perciò seguì il suo suggerimento e andò in camera, togliendosi i vestiti e andando in bagno, facendo la doccia sentendosi la testa completamente vuota.

Una volta finito fissò l’armadio, realizzando che Yuto stava davvero troppo bene perché lui mettesse i pantaloni della tuta e la maglietta che normalmente indossava in casa.

Non dovevano esserci voluti più di venti minuti per fare tutto, ma quando tornò in cucina si accorse di quello di cui stava parlando Yuto.

La tavola era apparecchiata, il cibo aveva un odore meraviglioso, e il più grande era appoggiato contro il ripiano, le braccia conserte, apparentemente soddisfatto del risultato.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Hikaru, con un sorrisetto.

“Non volevo farti pressioni su cosa indossare.” disse avvicinandosi e accarezzando con la punta delle dita la camicia scura che aveva indossato il più grande.

Yaotome scrollò le spalle, sorridendo.

“Sembrava appropriato.” disse. “Ciao.” aggiunse poi, realizzando di non averlo nemmeno salutato da quando era arrivato.

“A dire il vero, cominciavo a chiedermi se non mi meritassi un bacio.” rispose Yuto, portando le braccia intorno al collo del più grande e rimanendo fermo in attesa, finché Hikaru non riuscì a reagire e avvicinarsi, premendo le labbra contro le sue.

“Beh... ciao.” disse di nuovo, sorridendo, poi si allontanò e guardò la tavola. “Vuoi dirmi che cos’è tutto questo ora?” chiese, sentendosi più rilassato di quanto fosse stato negli ultimi...

Beh, da molto tempo.

“Per favore, siediti.” gli disse il più piccolo, tirando una sedia. Una volta che Hikaru ebbe fatto come richiesto, Yuto si sedette dall’altra parte del tavolo, cominciando a riempire i piatti con il riso al curry. Hikaru pensava che stesse cercando di guadagnare tempo, e non gli fece pressioni.

Prese un cucchiaio e assaggiò, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo un verso soddisfatto.

“Sai, alle volte odio il fatto che sei bravo in tutto quello che fai.” disse, con un sorrisetto. “È delizioso, Yutti.” lo guardò dritto negli occhi, sospirando. “Allora? Ora che ho approvato la cucina?”

Il più piccolo fece una smorfia, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.

“Beh, sai.” disse, cercando di sorridere. “Devo aver sentito da qualche parte che ultimamente non hai potuto vedere la tua ragazza.” incrociò le braccia, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Hikaru fece un sorrisetto.

“Sì, sai. È sempre occupata con altro. O stanca. O troppo presa ad affrontare la morte. O i suoi amici hanno fame.” stette al suo gioco, mentre mangiava, affatto intenzionato a lasciarsi distrarre.

Yuto sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Kei ha chiamato, un paio di giorni fa.” ammise. “Abbiamo parlato.”

Hikaru rischiò di affogare con una carota.

“Dannazione!” si lamentò. “Quel ragazzo è incredibile. L’avevo già rimproverato per aver chiesto quella cosa della mia ragazza mentre giravamo, che...” fece una pausa, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Cosa ti ha detto?” chiese, cercando di mantenere la calma. Allo stesso tempo, pensò a quale sarebbe stato il modo migliore di uccidere Inoo Kei.

Yuto sorrise, triste.

“Suppongo mi abbia detto quello che tu hai detto a lui. Su come ti sia sentito ultimamente, come pensavi che mi stessi...” sospirò ancora, poi si alzò e portò la sedia vicino a Hikaru, portando le braccia intorno al collo del più grande e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. “Ha ragione, sai? _È_ una fase. Mi dispiace se ultimamente è sembrato che mi stessi allontanando, ma non è affatto così. È solo che il lavoro è stato peggio del solito, e io sono un idiota, perché onestamente, Hikka… non avrei mai pensato che potessi essere così stupido da pensare che non mi interessi di noi tanto quanto prima.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Ma comunque, è tutta colpa mia. E mi odio per averti portato a crederlo.” lo baciò, delicatamente, poi lo abbracciò e sospirò quando sentì il più grande tenerlo stretto, portando una mano alla sua nuca e accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Quindi suppongo che siamo entrambi due idioti.” gli mormorò Hikaru in un orecchio. Si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi. “Ma sul serio, Yutti. Sono stato sul punto di perdere la testa queste ultime settimane, e non è stato piacevole. Non so mai cosa fare con te, non so mai quando sia troppo. Perciò ho cercato di non lamentarmi, ma quello mi ha solo messo di pessimo umore, e lo sai che non sono bravo quando succede. Ho...” risucchiò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, infastidito dal fatto di non riuscire a esprimere cosa provasse. “Non so perché mi sia spaventato, ma è successo. E non te l’ho detto perché non volevo rischiare di metterti il pensiero in testa, nel caso in cui non fosse già lì.” fece una smorfia. “Sono fortunato ad avere un buon amico come Kei.”

Yuto scoppiò a ridere e annuì.

“Lo sei davvero.” confermò. “Avrei continuato a pensare che ce l’avessi con me per tutte le volte in cui abbiamo dovuto cancellare i nostri piani o che sono stato troppo stanco per fare altro se non rimanere a casa, e sarebbe potuta andare avanti per settimane. Ha preso la decisione giusta.” gli disse, per poi tornare serio. “Senti: so che questo non risolve niente. Volevo solo fare qualcosa di carino per te, dato che sin dall’inizio tutto quello che hai chiesto è stata una serata romantica insieme. Ma so che siamo andati oltre.” sospirò. “Non credo che lascerò il lavoro e tu neanche, perciò tutto quello che posso prometterti e che non penserò più che vada bene perdere tempo quando abbiamo un impegno insieme. E non mi farò più terrorizzare a morte da segment dell’ItaJan. E lascerò morire di fame Yuya e Keito. Te lo prometto.” sorrise. “Ma tu devi promettermi che quando c’è qualcosa che non va me lo dirai sempre, Hikka. Sai, con quanto sei un idiota è facile non notarlo, ma ricorda sempre che sono un idiota anch’io.” scherzò, godendosi il sorriso aperto sul volto del più grande.

“Lo sei.” confermò. “E puoi lasciar mangiare Yuya e Keito e hai il diritto di fare testamento ogni volta che ti buttano giù da una cascata.” gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “E io te lo dirò ogni volta che avrò un problema, perché non ho più intenzione di sentirmi così. Né di avere mai più bisogno dell’aiuto di Kei.” lo tirò più vicino, baciandolo ancora. “La prossima volta che vorrò passare del tempo con te, lo farò così come viene. Non dev’essere niente di sensazionale. Accenderò una candela, guarderemo l’Impero Colpisce Ancora sul divano e sarò felice così.”

“Fallo diventare il Ritorno dello Jedi e siamo d’accordo.” Yuto fece una risatina, baciandolo ancora e ancora. “Ti amo, Hikaru.”

“Ti amo anch’io, Yutti.”

Indugiarono per un momento in quel modo, come incapaci di lasciarsi andare, ma alla fine il più piccolo si allontanò e tornò al proprio posto.

“Mangiamo, adesso. Yamada vorrà una recensione accurata da te, e farai meglio a essere carino con me.” disse, per stemperare l’atmosfera.

“Vediamo quanto carino sarai tu con me, e poi ne possiamo parlare.” scherzò Hikaru, lanciandogli un’occhiata maliziosa. “Spero che questo non sia tutto quello che include la serata romantica?” chiese, allusivo.

Yuto alzò le sopracciglia, con un sorriso.

“Sai, qualcuno una volta mi ha detto che il sesso non è romantico.”

“Dev’essere davvero un idiota.” sbuffò Hikaru. 

“Lo è.” Yuto rise. “Ma lo amo lo stesso.”

E quello, decise Hikaru, era tutto il romanticismo di cui potesse mai avere bisogno.


End file.
